


After the show

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fools in Love, I just want them to be happy, Kerry invites V to one of his shows and they fool aroind, M/M, More tags to be added, Sappy fluffy smut, lots of foreplay, lots of teasing, theyre just having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: Kerry finally invites V to see him perform and V couldn’t be happier. The show is wild but what happens back stage is wilder.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	After the show

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small preview so I can see if people like it! I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure you’d want me there?” V asked looking down at his almost empty glass.

“Fuck yeah, it will be fuckin’ nova,” Kerry sat down besides V putting an arm over his shoulder and filling V’s glass with the other. “I still can’t believe you haven’t been to one of my shows! You’re really missing out and now you’ve got time to see me perform!” Kerry ran his hand up and down the back of his input’s neck, teasing the short hairs there. 

A wave of excitement washed over V at the thought of seeing a Kerry Eurodyne show in person. He’d always been a low key fan but had never really had the time nor the eddies to go, and now he was going to get his chance. Except this time it wouldn’t just be a fan watching his idol but a lover watching his boyfriend perform. This wouldn’t be about seeing an amazing rockstar perform live, this is about seeing the man he loved doing something that he was really passionate about, something that brought genuine joy in an otherwise dark world.

“Naturally you’ll have an all access pass, it’s preem shit,” Kerry sat back and pulled V with him, huddling close, “gonna see me do what I’m really fuckin’ good at.” He was feeling proud, he’d be able to show off to someone who would appreciate him, not like a certain rockerboy. 

The younger man downed his drink in one the threw the empty glass over his shoulder, not much caring for where it landed. “I thought I’ve already seen what you’re really fuckin’ good at,” putting a hand on Kerry’s thigh, keeping eye contact. He snatched the bottle out of Kerry’s hand and took several gulps with the other man watching him closely. V’s hand crept higher, “I can’t wait to see you perform.” His knuckles grazed against Kerry’s cock hidden beneath his pants.

“I can’t wait to perform for you either,” Kerry put a hand atop V’s and just held it, the rock star leaned forward to meet the other man in a kiss. But just before they met V jumped up and started walking backwards in the direction of the bedroom, beckoning Kerry to come to him. The man didn’t take much convincing, stumbling and tripping over the low coffee table on his way to V who caught his face in his hands. 

Without saying anything V dipped down and met his lover in a chaste kiss before pulling back. V looked deep into Kerry’s bright blue eyes and just couldn’t contain his happiness as his fingers stroked the rock stars beard tenderly. Snapping out of it, V turned and tried to continue the chase. Only this time Kerry was quicker, grabbing his lover round his waist and bumping him into the bar, knocking a few bottles off with the impact. Neither really registered the sound of broken glass, far too busy focusing on each other’s bodies. Kerry’s hands moved down and grabbed V’s ass, earning him a quiet moan. V’s arms going around the other man’s neck while they explored the inside of each other’s mouths with their tongues.

V’s hands tangled in Kerry’s silver hair as his kisses moved down his jaw and towards his neck. A laugh escaped V’s throat before he pushed Kerry back again. This time Kerry didn’t let him escape and pulled the other man towards him by the wrist. The force of which caused them to stumble into a side table which Kerry grabbed onto to stop them falling. A tacky vase that probably cost a small fortune crashed to the ground. Kerry turned his head towards the destruction and laughed. V guided the rock star back towards him and claimed his mouth once more, this time somehow more heated than the last. 

“Kerry,” V gasped out as the other man started grinding their hips together. V gripped onto the front of Kerry’s jacket before trying to wrestle it off of the man and throwing it across the room, landing on a tacky flamingo statue. As soon as he was free of it he pushed V who turned around and bent forward against the doorframe, arching his back and giving Kerry a wink. 

“You drive me wild,” the rockstar growled approaching him again, grinding against his ass as they both groaned with pleasure. 

V could feel the hard dick of his lover and it sent him wild, but the chase was still on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Hmu on tumblr @cyberpunk-thot


End file.
